In the Meadow
by Reona
Summary: After being attacked on a trip to Lothlórien, Elrond is wounded and…disappears. As his love ones search the forest for him, Elrond finds himself in the care of an unusually white lady and her companion. Ancestors One. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: In the Meadow  
Author: Reona  
Email: reona32@aol.com  
Series: Ancestors  
Part: Part 1  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing(s): slight Glorfindel/Elrond: slash  
Rating: G  
Summary: After being attacked on a trip to Lothlórien, Elrond is wounded and…disappears. As his love ones search the forest for him, Elrond finds himself in the care of an unusually white lady and her companion.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up._   
  
  
  
The old trees of the forest turned their green leaves toward the sun, catching the warm rays that shone down upon them from the sky. The trees stood tall and had seen more than one Age pass in Middle-Earth. They groaned, their roots digging deeply into the rich soil to seek water. A gentle breeze drifted around their trunks, sighing softly. Bright violets on the ground suddenly began to whisper, speaking of news carried by the wind and caught by the lush green grass. The lofty trees looked down upon the group traveling under them, listening to the tiny silver bells that rang on their horse's tack and their quiet conversation. The wind drew the attention of the forest to one of the beings, riding slightly in front of the group on a mid-night black horse. This being had long twilight dark hair woven into a crown of braids and then cascading down his back in a gleaming fall. Tiny silver beads winked in his hair as the group rode under the dappled sunlight. His face was tilted upward, his eyes closed and enjoying the warm summer day. A soft robe of burgundy velvet rested over a silk tunic and pants and on his right hand was the only piece of jewelry he wore, a silver ring with a sapphire stone. Elves now traveled through this ancient wood.   
  
The breeze whirled around Elrond Peredhil, pulling at his hair and bringing a smile to his lips. Under him, Uial continued to walk with an easy gait as they traveled. Next to him rode a blond Elf on a white horse, Glorfindel riding on Asfaloth. Behind them were two dark haired Elves that looked like mirror images of each other. Taking up the rear was an honor guard of about twenty Elves in silver and blue livery, the colors of the Elven haven Imladris, known as Rivendell in the Common Tongue.   
  
"As childish as this is going to sound," said one of the twins. "Are we there yet?"   
  
Those of the group close enough to hear the younger Elf chuckled at his impatience. Elrond opened his silver grey eyes, chuckling at his son himself, and turned in his saddle. "It is at least another hour until we reach the boarders of Lothlórien, Elrohir," he answered.   
  
The younger twin sighed and cupped his hands behind his head, allowing his horse to continue to plod along behind his father. "It seems that every year this ride keeps getting longer and longer," he complained.   
  
His brother beside him smirked. "Perhaps you just keep losing more and more patience every year," retorted Elladan.   
  
Elrohir took a swing at his brother, nearly falling out of the saddle as Elladan moved his horse out of range. The younger twin's horse whickered as the Elf's weight shifted painfully to the side and Elrohir quickly righted himself. "Sorry," he apologized, patting the horse's neck.   
  
Glorfindel sighed. "I'm surprise you haven't broken your neck at this rate. Either of you," he grumbled.   
  
"Don't give them any ideas," whispered Elrond.   
  
Glorfindel chuckled. "Indeed."   
  
"Brother dear, I do believe they are talking about us," said Elladan in an astonished voice.   
  
Elrohir painted an unbelieving look on his face. "No, they couldn't be." A flock of birds burst from the ground cover some yards away, startling the group out of their fun. A sharp warning whistle sounded from the back of the guard, relaying that something had been spotted. Glorfindel drew his sword and turned Asfaloth, standing in the saddle to see what was happening.   
  
"Orcs!" cried another in the guard. The foul creatures burst from the forest around them, the horde racing for the Elves. Uial half reared and pranced back as a black fetched arrow stuck the ground before him. The black horse continued to move backward until he and his rider were position between the twins, who had also drawn their swords at the first outcry.   
  
Elrond grabbed his bow and plucked two arrows from his quiver from where it was attached to his saddle. "Hold!" he ordered in a hard voice. Uial became motionless as Elrond notched both arrows and turned his bow horizontal. The half-Elf released both arrows and was able to hit two orcs right in the head at the same time. Uial began to move after the shot, backing up into the protection of the guard. "You've been taking instructions from Glorfindel again, haven't you Uial?" muttered Elrond as he reached for another arrow. Uial snorted and continued to move his rider to safety. "Hold!" Uial froze again and Elrond shot his arrow toward the ground, where it bounced off the packed soil and under his son's horse to kill the orc he was battling.   
  
Elladan glanced over his shoulder as the orc he was battling dropped dead, an arrow through its throat. "Where did you learn to do that?" he yelled. Elrond only smiled grimly and raised another arrow, aiming straight at Elrohir. Elladan's eyes widened as Elrond ripped off the feather fetching on the arrow with his teeth and released it. The projectile curved in front of his son's chest and hit the orc that was beyond the horse's head.   
  
"Do not lose the formation!" ordered Glorfindel's voice suddenly. The orcs were cleverly drawing the circle of guards outward, making the Elven warriors come after them. The ring of protection around Elrond that Uial had maneuvered him to was slowly starting to show gaps.   
  
Elrond gasped as he felt pain flare in his left leg and looked down to find an orc claw wrapped around his foot. "Ada!" cried Elladan as he saw blood begin to drip down his father's foot to the ground. Elrond hissed something in old Quenya at the orc and brought his bow down on the beast's head. The orc reared back at the blow and Elladan quickly stuck it down with his sword. Elrond gritted his teeth as he leaned over to look at the wound, tears forming in his eyes from the pain. "How is it?" asked Elladan. Elrond shook his head, he couldn't tell anything through the blood and the remains of his leggings.   
  
Uial suddenly reared and screamed in pain. Elrond grabbed a hold of the saddle horn least the horse unseat him in his unsteady state, losing his bow in the process. The half-Elf felt claws wrap around his hair and yank him sideways. "Ada!" cried Elladan again. Elrond turned his head under the strain and saw that another orc had a hold of him, one clawed hand in his hair and the other sinking into Uial's flesh. Elrond hissed again in Quenya and saw the orc's eyes narrow in understanding of the biting words before he pulled on his hair again and heaved the half-Elf from his seat. Elrond heard many of the other Elves cry out as he fell from Uial's back, including Glorfindel's and his children's anguished calls. Stars exploded behind Elrond's eyes as he hit the ground and darkness swam into his vision. Pain vibrated down his neck and across his shoulders, locking the muscles of his spine. A loud howl sounded in his pointed ears and his head rang more fiercely afterward. After a moment the black overtook everything and Elrond knew no more.   
  
  
  
Elladan watched in horror as the orc pulled his father from his saddle. The elder half-Elf's head bounced with the impacted of hitting the ground and the twin saw blood trickle out of Elrond's nose. His body spasm once before the orc that had pulled him down let out a loud cry. Elladan started as orcs began to converge upon the area where his father had fallen, pushing past the Elves to reach their victorious comrade. He screamed and leapt from his horse, hacking franticly at the orcs that now swarmed over his father. Pictures of his mother, beaten and bruise with unimaginable pain in her eyes flash through his mind. She had been unable to bare the pain of her ordeal and had left for the West, leaving them behind in Middle-Earth. "Not again," he muttered as he decapitated an orc. "Ai Elbereth, not again."   
  
A spray of arrows from the guards cut down many orcs as Elrohir appeared by Elladan's side, hewing orcs like they were wheat. All had seen their lord fall under the orcs. Elladan heard his brother's muttered prayer as well and saw that Glorfindel had also waded into the fray with his sword, a stricken look on the blond Elf's face. Another screech went up from the orcs and the mass withered. The twins couldn't see their father at all, not even a flash of his rich robes. "Ada!" cried Elladan, although he knew that his father could not be still conscious. Ai Elbereth, please let him not be conscious.   
  
When at last the Elves cut through the orcs and the rest had fled they found --- nothing. Elrond was gone and the only sign of him was an ominous pool of bright red blood. Glorfindel over turned an orc and looked about frantically. "Where is he?"   
  
"We would have seen if they carried him off, right?" asked Elrohir, distress in his voice. "We would have seen them."   
  
"Sweet Eru," exclaimed one guard softly. "Sir, come look at this!" The Elf warrior was crouched before a dead orc but it wasn't one of the orcs they had killed. This orc was pulled up into a fetal position, its clawed hand up in front of its face. It was also covered in grey ash, each feature of the creature in perfect detail as if a statue.   
  
"Who did this?" asked Glorfindel. The guards shook their head, sporting wounds from the fight. This was not something they had done. Cautiously, Glorfindel reached out and gently touched the orc's grey shoulder. With a gasp, the other Elves drew back as the thing collapsed in on itself, falling apart. It was only a shell; the orc had been incinerated from the inside out.   
  
"There are others," said Elrohir, looking around. "At least three others just like that." Another guard touched an ash orc shell and it fell apart as well.   
  
"Glorfindel, who," Elladan hesitated. "What could do this?"   
  
The blond Elf tapped his fingers against his chin, eyes narrowed in thought. "What indeed."   
  
_Ada = Dad etc._


	2. Chapter 2

_The two original characters are of my creation. Do not take.   
  
Hugs. Kisses. Etc.  
Enjoy  
Reona  
_

**Chapter 2 **

  
  
Something wet and cool was moving against his chest. Elrond shuttered and the touch stopped, retreating from his body. A groan escaped his lips as the pain of his body made itself known to his semi-conscious mind. A soft touch rest on his cheek and a musical voice began to mummer at him. The half-Elf tried to open his eyes and was almost blinded when he managed to open them into slits. A shadow replaced the bright light and the soothing voice became slightly clearer. It was speaking a very old form of Elvish, one that had been old even back in the First Age. Elrond tried to open his eyes again and was rewarded with the hazy outline of a person leaning over him, colored in whites and greys. Tears leaked from his smarting eyes and pain vibrated through his head, making him groan again. Something cool was laid against his forehead, easing the pain, and the voice continued to whisper to him. Darkness descended again as Elrond fell back into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
Soft splashing and a rhythmic crunching sound met Elrond's second return to consciousness. He lay against something comfortable that he could not identify. The burning pain of before had dulled to a whole body ache, unpleasant but bearable. Opening his eyes proved to be easier than before as well and the half-Elf found himself staring straight up the large trunk of a tree. The high leaves kept out the full force of the sunlight from above and Elrond drifted pleasantly for a moment. Suddenly his memory came to the forefront of his mind and he remembered the orc attack. Carefully he moved his eyes, not wanting to risk moving any parts of his body just yet. On both sides of him were large tree roots, creating a type of cradle that he was resting in. To his left splashed a quiet spring and a small blue pool of water. His grey eyes looked to his right and found a small meadow ringed in white birch trees, the forest beyond hidden. Bursts of colorful wildflowers decorated the green grass of the meadow. Wherever he was, he was not in the orc's possession but neither was he with his family.   
  
The rhythmic crunching sound finally drew him to look in front of him to find a woman sitting by the edge of the pool, a little distance away from his feet. She had on a white dress and long white hair fell down her back like a cloak. Her face was hidden from him as she bent over a small bowl, using a mortar stone with deft twists of her graceful hand.   
  
Suddenly, she paused in her work and slowly lifted her head. Her white hair fell back from her face and Elrond saw that she had pointed ears and smooth skin. However, he let out a gasp as her white eyes turned toward him. Without pupil or iris, the woman's eyes were a field of white. She did not smile as she opened her lips to speak. "Elrond Peredhil, I am glad you are awake." Elrond blinked as he heard the musical voice from before only this time she was speaking in Quenya. "I was becoming worried that your head injury was more grieves than I could care for," she continued.   
  
"Whe…" Elrond's words trailed off as his throat seized. The woman stood and came to him with a small cup of water, carefully allowing him to drink the cool liquid. Elrond cleared his throat again as she took away the water and tried to speak once more. "Where is my family?" he asked softly, his voice raw.   
  
The woman returned to the water's edge, taking up the mortar again. She waved one hand toward the edge of the meadow and started to grind once more. "They are beyond the meadow. You are safe here," she answered. With a last hard twist of the mortar in the bowl, she set it aside and picked the bowl up. She came near Elrond again and settled on the ground besides his feet. "I must change your dressings again," she told him.   
  
That was the first time that Elrond noticed that he was not wearing his own clothing. Instead he was wearing a pair of loose black pants and a white shirt. His long hair was undone and lay about his shoulders. Elrond looked down at his bare feet where the woman was unwrapping a bandage from his left foot. "I'm sorry, but your clothing was ruined. I shall have to have them repaired," she told him. She took off the bandage from his ankle and foot and Elrond saw a wound that had to be several weeks if not over a month old. The skin was pink and marred by three jagged lines of red. Remembering how badly the wound seemed before, Elrond fearfully tried to wiggle his toes and sighed when the digits obeyed his commands with only slight pain. He felt the woman gently touch the injury and looked up at her face. "You will have full mobility when I'm done, Elrond," she told him.   
  
"How long have I been unconscious?" asked Elrond.   
  
"A day and a half," answered the woman.   
  
Elrond gasped. That could not be! "Only a day and a half!" he exclaimed. But his wound looked almost fully healed!   
  
The woman cocked her head at him. "I would have healed your wounds completely by now but I had to go slowly. The orcs had clawed into the bone around your ankle and almost as deeply on your chest and shoulder," she said. "I wanted to make sure I left no scares."   
  
Elrond stared at her. "Who…What are you?"   
  
"Who and what I am is not important," replied the woman. She looked up from examining his ankle and Elrond was slightly unnerved by her white stare. "If you must call me something, then call me Silivren."   
  
"Glittering white?" questioned Elrond.   
  
The woman lowered her head again. "I think it is most appropriate." It was, Elrond saw; with her hair and clothes there was not a color other then white upon her. Then Elrond witnessed the woman's next great accomplishment. She placed her hands above Elrond's foot and her fingers began to glow. The white glow fell down upon Elrond's injury and he felt gentle heat gather around his foot. The pinkness of the new skin faded and the red claw lines dulled. When the glow stopped and Silivren lifted her hands it seemed as if another few weeks had past for the injury in a matter of seconds.   
  
Elrond felt an odd tingling sensation in his foot until the woman spread some of the crushed herbs from her bowl over it and began to wrap his ankle again. "Valier," whispered the half-Elf in awe, sure that he was in the presence of a female god.   
  
Silivren shook her white head while securing the end of the bandage. "I am not one of the Valar, Elrond." She picked up her bowl and came nearer to his head. "I must treat your chest and shoulder," she explained as she reached for his shirt. Silivren opened the silver buttons and pushed aside the cloth to reveal another white bandage wrapped around his chest and right shoulder. She took them off carefully and Elrond looked at his body in astonishment. Four claw marks, the skin around them pink and the groves only a discolored red, run from just under his heart to his hip and four puncture wounds decorated his right shoulder. He didn't remember these wounds and must have gotten them after he fell unconscious. Sweet Eru, he should be dead.   
  
"You nearly were dead," said Silivren as she leaned forward to examine the claw marks. She frowned over a particularly red patch of skin and continued to speak, "These marks went down to the bone and you almost bled to death before I could get to you."   
  
Elrond stared at her. "Can you read my mind?"   
  
One corner of Silivren's mouth curved slightly upward. "Only when you think loud enough," she replied. She touched the red patch and Elrond hissed as pain burned in that area. He jerked his head slightly and white lights exploded in his vision, his head starting to pound and dizziness attacking his senses. "Shhh. Shhh," cooed Silivren from far away. The world swam before soft warmth surrounded his body and Elrond felt himself drift gently for a moment. "Elrond? Open your eyes please," said Silivren's voice, closer now. Elrond found opening his eyes to be no hard task and was once again looking at the white lady kneeling next to him. She lifted her hand from where it rested lightly on his forehead and sat back. "Please do not make any quick movements, Elrond," Silivren said. "Your head wound was quite severe and not fully healed yet."   
  
"So I found out" said Elrond sourly.   
  
"Does anything else ail you?" asked Silivren, concern coloring her voice.   
  
Elrond found that his chest no long burned as it did before and looked down to find the red marks faded again, the crushed herbs already soothing the strange tingling sensation that followed Silivren's healing ability. The half-Elf shook his head carefully, just a slight movement from side to side. "No."   
  
Silivren nodded and shifted a little to better get at his still untreated shoulder. "I only have your shoulder to treat and then I will replace the bandages. After that I will get you some food," she said. Her examination of the puncture wounds was swift and then she placed her hand over his shoulder. The glow and warmth returned, sealing the holes completely and soothing the skin. The tingling sensation was quickly removed with the herbs and then Silivren wrapped Elrond's torso in bandages. "I believe that this will be the last time I will need to put on bandages," she said. "I was afraid of infection before but that concern has past at this stage."   
  
"Thank you, Silivren," said Elrond.   
  
The woman buttoned up his shirt while she nodded in acknowledgement. She then scooped some water from the spring and had him drink again, for which he was grateful. Silivren packed the cup and mortar into a hollow in the tree, her movements now quick and sharp like a birds. She stood and Elrond could now see that she wore no shoes on her feet. "I will get you some food, I know you are hungry," Silivren said. Elrond's stomach took that moment to grumble in agreement and her lips lifted again. "Is there anything you would like?" she asked courteously.   
  
A thought drifted through his mind but he would not say it to his host. "No, nothing special," he answered.   
  
Silivren cocked her head at him again and Elrond got the instinct impression that she was not using her white eyes to see. "Liar," she said. The white woman turned and headed for a small gap in the trees. "I will get you some honey cakes," Silivren announced as she disappeared out of the meadow.   
  
Elrond blinked and sighed; having your mother-in-law root around in your mind was annoying enough without two people doing it. He laid his head against the comfortable cradle he rested in, closing his eyes. His body no longer hurt completely, although a twinge would make itself known every once in a while and a dull pain had settled behind his eyes. The soft splash of the spring was soothing to his ears and a light breeze drifted over him, a welcome friend.   
  
A noise alerted him that he was not alone in the meadow but alarm could not enter his mind in this place. Unconcerned, Elrond opened his eyes and turned his head to find a horse in the meadow with him. The animal was facing away from him, head lowered to pull lush shoots of grass to eat. Its white coat glowed in the sunlight and its blond tail swished back and forth. The horse reminded Elrond a little of Asfaloth, Glorfindel's faithful mount.   
  
The half-Elf smiled as a colorful butterfly landed on top of the horse and it lifted its head. Elrond gasped in astonishment, sitting up a little. He thought nothing that no pain came from his actions as he stared at the being in the meadow with him; for it was no mere horse that stood before him but a unicorn. A long, spiral horn graced the unicorn's forehead and star silver eyes now looked at him. Elrond now saw that the being's build was slimmer than any horse he had ever seen and that its hooves were cloven. The wind played with the unicorn's mane and tail as it turned and calmly walked over to him. Elrond pressed himself back as the unicorn neared him and froze as it lifted its nose to him. The softest of velvet touched his cheek and Elrond stared into liquid eyes inches from his own.   
  
Hesitantly, Elrond raised a hand and rested it against the unicorn's cheek. He patted along the silky coat and the unicorn's eyes lowered halfway in pleasure. The half-Elf became bolder and moved his hand around to scratch the unicorn's forehead. The mythical beast shifted and Elrond stilled for a moment as the unicorn folded its legs under itself and sat beside him. It nudged his palm meaningfully and Elrond returned to petting. He raised both hands and ran his fingers through its soft mane, scratching around its ears. After some time the unicorn rested its head in Elrond's lap, a delicate breath of air escaping in a sigh.   
  
Elrond didn't know how long he'd been idly stroking the unicorn until he noticed Silivren standing next to him or how long she had been there staring at him. Before Elrond could shake off the sleepy peace he had fallen into, her lips curved into a small smile. "I wondered if he would show up," she said. A soft noise came from the unicorn and Silivren chuckled. "Don't get up on my account."   
  
"You know…him?" asked Elrond.   
  
Silivren folded her legs beneath herself to sit, setting a woven basket in her lap. "His name is Gailuin and I have known him for a long time," she answered. The unicorn raised his head and tried to stick his nose into the basket but Silivren pushed his head away. "Yes, yes. I brought you apples," she said. Her hand disappeared into the basket and came up with the red fruit. Gailuin took it from her hand and began to munch the treat. "Greedy thing," muttered Silivren.   
  
The white lady's hand disappeared again and she came back up with a honey cake, much to Elrond's surprise. "I brought honey cakes, like you wished," she announced. She gave the cake to Elrond, who gratefully began to eat. Silivren then came up with an orange and leaned sideways, sticking her hand into the tree hollow. She pulled a knife out and began to peel her fruit. Two cups were then pulled from the hollow followed by a clay plate on which she put the orange slices. Elrond was beginning to think that everything could be found in that hole.   
  
Silivren continued to pull out from her basket grapes and strawberries as well as strips of dried meat and a small mithril canteen of wine. "Where did you find all this?" Elrond asked.   
  
Like before, Silivren waved a hand toward the edge of the meadow. "Beyond the meadow," she answered. Elrond sighed and accepted another honey cake when Silivren offered him one. 

_  
  
Silivren = glittering white  
Gailuin = of the bright light   
  
Who do you think the white lady really is?   
  
Jibade - I'm so glad that you like the start of the fic!   
  
Firefall - Yep, Elrond is really gone. He isn't going to pop out of the woodwork. As for where he is? Hmm, you'll find out.   
  
And to the both of you...I don't like long lulls in action. The 'full gallop' is usually how I write. Want things to happen! Have to get going! Besides, it's a ride in the woods. How do you exaggerate on a ride through the woods? Lol!   
  
elsgal - Hmm, Robin Hood? Which Robin Hood? I suppose that I could have gotten Elrond's shooting from that but I wasn't aware of it. Glad you like. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   
  
The group thundered across the plane, their horses splashing across the stream. The party from Imladris rode hard toward Lothlórien, desperately seeking the help of their friends and allies. The Golden Wood came into view ahead of them and Glorfindel urged Asfaloth to greater speed. The frantic search for Lord Elrond after the attack had proven useless, yielding no signs of the half-Elf's whereabouts. With the mysterious deaths of the orcs that had been burned from the inside out, the group had felt that something more was going on than they could fathom. They decided that they should get to Lothlórien as quickly as possibly and seek help from the Lady of Light, Galadriel.   
  
An Elf wearing Lothlórien colors stepped from the trees before them and waved to the riders. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes, trying to tell who it was. "Haldir!" cried Elladan from next to him. Indeed, before them was the March Warden.   
  
Asfaloth neighed as he was brought up quickly to stop in front of the blond Lothlórien Elf. "Quickly, Haldir," gasped Glorfindel. "We need to get to Lady Galadriel."   
  
Haldir's eyes swept over the warriors behind them, noticing fresh wounds. "What happened?" he demanded.   
  
"We were attacked by orcs on our journey," answered Glorfindel. He was about to say more when Haldir spoke again.   
  
"Where is Lord Elrond?" Haldir asked, strain in his voice for his Lord and Lady loved the half-Elf as a blood son.   
  
Elrohir leaned forward, his face hard. "Please, Haldir, we need to get to Grandmother quickly else something horrible have time to happen to Ada," he begged.   
  
At the twin's plea Haldir nodded sharply and turned toward the forest, yelling out commands. A horse was brought to him and other Lothlórien guards joined the group racing through the Golden Wood. The Mallorn trees, tall and golden, trembled with the passing of the Elves, shaken by the emotions emitting from them. The streams and waterways of the old forest rippled under the horse's hooves. The bird song in the treetops became frantic as the group rode through the gates of Caras Galadhon.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir leapt from their mounts, muttering their thanks to the exhausted animals before racing toward the large talan where they knew their grandparents could be found. Haldir shouted orders over his shoulder to the remaining guard, telling them to wait there as he and Glorfindel followed the twins.   
  
The Imladris Elves and the Lothlórien March-Warden where mildly surprised to find Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel waiting at the base of their royal talan. Galadriel, her long pale hair glowing in the light, stepped forward and easily caught Elrohir as he fell against her. "Grandmother! Something awful has happened!" exclaimed the distressed twin.   
  
Celeborn, strong face marred with a sad expression, embraced Elladan. "We know of what has happened, pen-neth," he said.   
  
Glorfindel and Haldir stopped in front of them as Elrohir raised his face, tears in his eyes. "Then you saw the attack in your mirror, Grandmother?" he asked.   
  
Galadriel nodded. "I saw the attack, hên-nín." Her bright blues eyes lifted from her grandson's dark gaze and settled on Glorfindel. "Including the strange deaths of the orcs seemingly burned to ash."   
  
Elladan drew back from his Grandfather, hope on his face. "Then you know where Ada is?" he asked.   
  
Galadriel's unfathomable gaze turned to the twin and then her lids shrouded the orbs. "Elrond Peredhil is no longer in Arda," she said softly.   
  
Glorfindel's head lowered and his hands curled into fists as the twins cried out in anguish. "Ada can not be dead!" yelled Elrohir.   
  
Celeborn stroked Elladan's hair as his wife hugged Elrohir. "He may not be," said the lord.   
  
"My Lord, you said that Lord Elrond was no longer in Middle-Earth. He must be dead then," said Haldir, confused.   
  
"When I look for Elrond in my mirror, it remains blank, as it has since the attack. This means that he is no long in Arda but it does not necessarily mean he is dead," explained Galadriel. "Merely that he is no longer where we are."   
  
"Then Ada is in Aman?" asked Elladan.   
  
Galadriel's eyes closed again. "I do not know."   
  
Glorfindel spent his frustration in pacing around, unable to remain still any longer. "It does not matter where he is, in Arda or not! We must look for him!" he cried.   
  
"Since it would be impossible to stop you," said Celeborn calmly. "We will gather a search party and look for Elrond."   
  
Elladan stepped away from him and nodded. "We will all look for Ada then," he said.   
  
Galadriel looked off into the distance, as if her gaze could pierce the Mallorn trees. "Although I have a feeling that we will not find Elrond until whatever took him is ready to release him," she muttered.   
  
  
  
Silivren sat staring into the waters of the pool, her white gaze unseeing of the physical. Instead, her attention was far beyond the meadow. Gailuin, white coat shimmering in the sunlight, stood not far away from the kneeling female form, alert with twitching ears and swishing tail. Elrond slept near by in the cradle of the large tree, unaware of the activities of his two saviors. Silivren blinked and turned her head away from the pool, as if what she had been watching had not lost its interest for her.   
  
"You are very perceptive, Galadriel," muttered Silivren. Gailuin snorted softly, puffing a white cloud into the air, before turning and walking to the center of the meadow to graze. The white lady showed no sign that she knew the unicorn had left her side. "This meadow is not in Arda and I will return Elrond only when I see fit," Silivren continued to say softly. She stood and went to the hollow in the tree, collecting mortal and a clay jar of herbs before returning to the pool. She put a handful of herbs in the bowl and began to crush them, as she had that morning when Elrond had first awoken. "One day that little disk of water and you will help decide the fate of the world, for better or worse." Silivren paused in her work and raised her white eyes to look at the sun, which had just begun to slide to the west. "How uncertain the future must seem to you right now. Unable to see what you wish in the water," she whispered.   
  
After a moment, Silivren returned to her task. The only sound in the meadow was of the splash of the spring, Elrond's soft breathing in slumber, and Silivren's work of crushing herbs. Gailuin lifted his head when a voice began singing, his attention going to the white woman. Silivren sang as she worked, her words in an old language and soft sounding.   
  
Im hollen nín henie an ú alele  
Nadie im alele im ele nedh dôl nín  
Si i rinc faun o ross  
Innas faun nin na  
Faeq i dîn  
Aidur în garn risa   
  
A i menel innas treneri nin  
Im ú i erui  
I menel innas treneri nin  
Im dur i anor  
I menel innas treneri nin  
Anann lothron lle nor  
I menel innas treneri nin  
Im dur i anor   
  
(I shut my eyes to not go blind  
Things I can't see I see in my mind  
Now the passing clouds of rain  
Will surely pass me by  
Poor is the man  
Who believes his own lie   
  
And the sky will tell me  
I'm not the only one  
The sky will tell me  
I must believe the sun  
The sky will tell me  
Long may you run  
The sky will tell me  
I must believe the sun.)  
  
Presently, Silivren paused in her singing and lifted her head slightly. After a moment she went back to crushing the herbs. "Evening," she said quietly.   
  
"That was a beautiful song, Silivren. I don't recognized it though," said Elrond, equally quiet in his speech. It was as if the trees had adsorbed the song, holding it within their trunks and leaves, and quiet must be maintained so that the trees could savor it a little longer. Elrond wondered for a moment if the soft wind would pull pieces of the song from the trees and carry them beyond the meadow, out to where the rest of the world existed.   
  
"It is very old," answered Silivren. She studied the herbs in the bowl and added another handful. "As am I."   
  
"How old are you?" asked Elrond, his bright grey eyes fixed on the white form. His body felt healed, no pain came from his injuries and his head did not exploded if he moved it a little; he also knew that the self was never a good judge on such things and refrained from moving around too much least he did aggravate something.   
  
"Old enough to say I will not answer that," replied Silivren, as if Elrond were a small child that had just asked a question that the parent could not possible explain to him with satisfaction. She raised the bowl to her nose, sniffing it delicately, and nodded with satisfaction. "Let me treat your wounds for tonight," the white lady said. As before she settled by his injured left foot and unwrapped the bandage. The natural Elven healing ability had hastened the wound again, leaving a slight discoloration around the claw marks and faint red cuts in the center. Silivren placed her hand above the wound and the limb glowed briefly. The tingling after-sensation was less intense than before and she leaned in close to peer at the skin, her white gaze seeing and unseeing. "Shall I use the herb?" she asked.   
  
Elrond thought for a moment but the sensation was already disappearing on its own. "It's not necessary," he replied. Silivren nodded, setting aside the bowl and making swift work of the wounds across his chest and at his shoulder. When she sat back and looked carefully at the wound, all that could be seen of them was that the new skin was slightly lighter in pigment than that surrounding it. With a little sun and activity, all signs of the wounds would be gone.   
  
Silivren nodded again in satisfaction and then rest her hand on Elrond's forehead. The half-Elf floated peacefully as her hand began to glow, his eyes fluttering closed and a sigh escaping his lips. After a moment he awoke to find his clothes back in order and Silivren posed on her heels by his side. "How do you feel?" she asked as his eyes opened.   
  
Elrond smiled at her. "Like I was never injured."   
  
Silivren peered into his eyes for a moment. "I think we can try for you sitting up, Elrond. Standing can wait until the morning but I think sitting up will be good for tonight," she said. Cautiously Elrond commanded his body to lift his torso and was pleasantly surprised when no difficulty met the action, although muscles that had been at rest for almost two days now made their state known. Silivren's white gaze was stead fast on Elrond as he moved, hands posed to help. "If you feel no pain, you may stretch," she said. Elrond sighed as he raised his arms above his head, feeling things settle into place along his spine. Silivren's hand rested on his neck for a moment, sliding under his hair to touch skin, and he felt warmth travel down his back. "No pain?" she asked, removing her hand.   
  
Elrond shook his head; he was sore from inaction but fine other wise. "I feel wonderful considering what has happened."   
  
Silivren's hand disappeared into the tree hollow and pulled out a pillow. She rested it behind Elrond and he leaned back into it. "I think it best if you remain sitting up for supper. It will be good for you," the white lady said. Her movements had returned to being quick and bird like, reminding Elrond of a darting swallow. Silivren turned back to the hollow and reached inside. She pulled out a cup and scooped up some water, giving it to Elrond. The half-Elf drank gratefully as Silivren rummaged around the dark hole again, her arms disappearing up to her shoulders. After a moment she pulled back but was stopped short when the object in her hands proved not to want to come out. She sat for a moment, her hands around the edge of something metal and curved. Elrond watched in amusement as Silivren sat with an expressionless face, sitting with the curved metal stuck in the odd shaped hole.   
  
After a moment, she rotated it and a wide and shallow bowl of copper slid out. Silivren muttered something Elrond didn't understand and fetched strips of bark, dry grass, and flint from the hallow. She piled the kindling into the large bowl and struck the flint over it until it ignited. A small but steady flame grew in the dish, sparing the lush grass around them from being burnt. Silivren took the small bowl with the unused crushed herbs and dumped it into the flames. The fire popped and a thin trail of smoke drifted up, scenting the air with a soothing fragrance that reminded Elrond of athelas. Soon Silivren had also constructed a split across the flame and pulled a pot from the hollow. She filled it with water from the spring and set it over the flame. "You will have tea, as you wished," she said as she dropped some fragrant leaves into the heating water.   
  
Elrond blinked; he had wished for tea but hadn't said anything. "Was I thinking too loud again?" he asked with mirth. Silivren blinked at him and disappeared through the birch trees without a sound, leaving him alone in the meadow with Gailuin. The unicorn grazed around the meadow for some time as Elrond rested peacefully in the cradle of the tree, watching the small fire slowly heat the water in the pot. His eyes slowly drifted over to the tree hollow, gazing into the dark hole. The half-Elf raised one hand and moved it toward the hollow, hesitating and glancing at Gailuin. The unicorn seemed unconcerned with his actions and Elrond put his hand into the hole. The air inside the hollow was cool and for a moment Elrond could feel nothing. Then, his fingers brushed against something made of leather and he cautiously pulled it out. A book lay in his hands, looking old and faded, and Elrond glanced at the hole again. He had the strangest sensation that he should thank the hollow. "Hennad," he muttered, leaning over to peer into the dark hole as much as he could. Gailuin snorted in the meadow and Elrond sat back, his face heating with embarrassment.   
  
His attention moved to the book and he ran a hand over the smooth cover before opening it. The paper was delicate and the writing inside was faded but readable. Written on the first page was a name Elrond did not recognize but saw that it was constructed in Quenya. He turned the first pages of what he found to be a diary, a very old diary. Elrond read the account of a Vanyar Elf in Amen, sometime after the group had moved from the seaside city of Tirion to the Valar city Valmar. The half-Elf didn't notice as the sunlight around him began to fade as evening came and the light he read by turned to firelight. A loud pop from the fire startled Elrond from his reading and he looked up.   
  
The meadow was shrouded in night, everything turned silver by the moon. The pool had turned to mercury and Gailuin now shone like ithildin, the unicorn resting not far away on the grass. He looked to the side to find that Silivren had returned, how long ago he did not know. The fire in the disk glowed on her face, her eyes remaining in shadow, and the stars turned her hair to spun silver threads. A basket of food sat next to her with bread, cheese, and fruits. The pot had been taken off the fire and a piece of meat had taken its place, slowly cooking and filling the meadow with its delicious smell.   
  
Silivren face tilted after a moment, her eyes becoming visible again. "The hollow gave you a book," she stated. Elrond nodded and she turned her head to look at him. "It is an old story. Do you like it?"   
  
Elrond swallowed and lowered his face from the unnerving white gaze. "I am a loremaster, I enjoy all histories very much," he answered.   
  
"Then keep it," said Silivren, turning back to the fire.   
  
Elrond frowned and raised his head. "Won't the Elf want it back?"   
  
Silivren shook her head, turning the meat. "No, that Elf has been dead for a very long time."   
  
Elrond's eyes drifted back to the tree hollow. "The hollow…it's…?" he muttered.   
  
"The tree hollow leads to outside the meadow. That is its purpose," said Silivren. She reached out and grasped the ends of the split, lifting it from the fire. "Supper is ready," she announced. Elrond watched as the white lady took a knife and cut the meat in two, putting a piece on two plates. She added the bread, cheese, and fruits to the meal and handed Elrond his share. Swiftly, the half-Elf was also handed a cup of hot tea. "Eat," ordered Silivren.   
  
Elrond took a small sip of tea as Silivren sat back. He smiled as the liquid flowed sweetly into his body, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. The bread was freshly baked and still warm, to his surprise. The cheese was cool and the meat juicy and well cooked. "Delicious," he said between bites. He raised his head when Silivren made no answer and found her staring into the fire, slowly eating her own food. Gailuin made a noise near them, shifting on the grass and laying his head down. After a moment, Elrond left Silivren to her thoughts and continued eating. In the distance, a howl sounded and Silivren turned her head slightly toward the edge of the meadow.   
  
  
  
_Pen-neth = young one Hûn-nín = my child  
Arda = Middle-Earth  
Aman = Valinor  
Hennad = thank you  
Ithildin = the ink used on the doors to Moria; 'reflecting only moonlight and starlight'.   
  
As for the diary that the tree hollow gave Elrond, you need to know a bit around the history of the Elves to understand that. May I suggest The Silmarillion?   
  
Credit for the song goes to the group Ra; song 'Sky from the album 'From One'.   
  
Firefall: I'm glad you are following along. I love it when I get repeat reviews. As for the unicorn; we'll just ignore that fact in favor of the pretty moment. I might have gotten the arrow shooting from the movie, it might be from Robin Hood, or it could have come as a divine message. I have no clue. Cheers! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't think there is anything I need to explain in this one.   
  
Enjoy  
Reona_  
  
**Chapter 4**   
  
  
  
The firelight lit the small clearing with dancing colors of red and orange, throwing the beings sitting around it into shadows. A pot hung over the flame on a hook, water heating inside. The beings sat in clothes of blue and silver and of grey and silver, Elves from both Imladris and Lothlórien. A group of horses was staked near the edge of the clearing, munching on grass. An Elf in Imladris livery stepped from the animals with a bag and walked to the fire. "My lord," he said softly to one of the dark haired Elves.   
  
Elladan looked up and took the offered bag with a strained smile. "Hennad," he said to the other Elf. The twin opened the bag and drew out some pieces of lembas, handing one to his mirror sitting next to him. Elrohir automatically raised the bread to his lips and nibbled on the food. Elladan handed a piece to the blond Elf on his other side but was refused. "You have to eat, Glorfindel," he scolded.   
  
The elder Elf scowled into the fire before taking the waybread and chewing it quickly, swallowing it rapidly least it come out again. Glorfindel's stomach was twisted into knots and he could feel his muscles seize and shift. They had ridden hard and for long that day, searching all the areas they could reach for Lord Elrond. Not a sign could be found of the Imladris lord and the campsite was broodingly quiet. Normally when the allies and friends of Imladris and Lothlórien came together there was much laughing and joy, but not tonight.   
  
The entire camp jumped as a howl sounded in the night, followed by another. "Wolves," muttered one silver haired Lothlórien Elf. A few of the other Elves sighed softly.   
  
Elrohir pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on top. Elladan leaned his head on his twin's shoulder for comfort. "The wolves won't come near the fire," the elder twin muttered. No one made a comment, none cared about the animals. Elrohir mumbled something and then went quiet. Glorfindel shifted around on his seat before standing and walking away. Elladan sighed as he watched the blond haired Elf trudge around the edges of the firelight, looking like a wild animal that wanted desperately to disappear into the night.   
  
Glorfindel stormed over toward the horses, calming his steps as he neared them. Asfaloth raised his head and stuck his nose out in greeting. The Elf came to the white horse and stroked his head, rubbing under the stallion's forelock. He muttered to him in Elvish for a moment before falling silent. Glorfindel looked over his shoulder, blue eyes searching the dark forest. Elrond was out there, either in Arda or not, and he was probably injured. He may or may not have any help, had not for two days if the latter case. Glorfindel looked unseeing, his eyes becoming glazed. It couldn't have been just the morning before that they had joked by a steam as they washed before breaking their fast, not so little a time ago with his heart feeling like it had bled for months already. Tears gathered in his eyes and Glorfindel turned his head to bury his face in Asfaloth's mane.   
  
Haldir watched with shuttered eyes as Glorfindel stood by the horses, watching the other blond Elf's heart bleed onto the grass. The March Warden closed his eyes as he saw Glorfindel's shoulders shake, hiding his face in his horse's mane. He turned his head away and pulled his cloak up around his shoulders as he lay on his bedroll. Haldir wondered if anyone would sleep tonight.   
  
  
  
Silivren sat in the meadow, calmly watching the moon glide across the night sky and the east begin to lighten as dawn came near. To her side Elrond lay in the tree's embrace, tucked in the cradle and covered with a blanket. The night was cooler than the day without the warm sun but not cold. Gailuin lay close by, star silver eyes half lidded as he dozed. The white woman did not sleep; she did not require sleep. Instead, she watched the night pass into day and listened to the first morning bird's song.   
  
The pool turned from deep black to bright blue as the sun peeked over the tops of the trees. Gailuin rose from his rest and drank before walking into the meadow. A deer appeared at the meadow's edge, foraging in the early dawn, but did not enter the meadow. Colorful birds fluttered around the birch trees but none crossed the air between. The only creatures in the meadow were Silivren, Gailuin, and Elrond.   
  
The half-Elf stirred after a bit, turning in the cradle and opening his eyes. Elrond rubbed at his eyes as he sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist. "Silivren?" he asked.   
  
The white lady turned her head to him. "There is tea and food for you," she informed him.   
  
Elrond looked down and found that the disk had a small fire going in it, keeping the pot hung above it warm. A bowl held pieces of fruit and waybread. He picked up the lembas and bit into it, noticing that is was fresh. "Where did you get the lembas?" he asked. Only Elves knew the recipe for lembas.   
  
Predictably, Silivren waved her hand toward the trees. "Outside the meadow."   
  
Elrond sighed and picked up a cup of tea. His grey eyes drifted around as he ate, glancing over Gailuin in the meadow and falling on a stack of clothes with a familiar silver buckle and circlet on top. "My clothing!" he exclaimed. Next to the stack was a basket with a fluffy towel, soap, and a comb.   
  
Silivren nodded. "I think you will be able to bathe by yourself this morning. I will help you with your hair so not to irritate your shoulder," she said. "Then, you can return to your family."   
  
"My family," echoed Elrond. "Where are they?"   
  
"Beyond the meadow," replied Silivren, giving the same response she always had. After a moment she added, "They are searching for you." Her white gaze turned to him and Silivren blinked as if noticing him for the first time that morning. "Eat," she ordered. Silivren turned back to the pool and Elrond slowly continued to eat, watching the white woman stare into the water. As he finished the last piece of fruit and drank the last of the tea, Silivren stood swiftly. "Gailuin," she called. The unicorn lifted his head and then walked over to them, greeting Elrond by putting his soft nose to the half-Elf's cheek. "Gailuin will help you to stand," said Silivren. She pushed on the unicorn's flanks until he was standing parallel to Elrond, his head hanging over Elrond's chest. "Elrond, wrap your arms around Gailuin's neck and he will lift you up until you can get your feet under yourself."   
  
"Alright," agreed Elrond, reaching up. The unicorn stood patiently as Elrond wrapped his arms around his neck, waiting for the half-Elf to get a good grip. Gailuin then stared to lift his head, raising Elrond up from the ground. Elrond made a pain filled noise as his blood was suddenly forced to travel against gravity and tightened his arms around Gailuin. The unicorn paused at the squeeze, waiting for Elrond's body to adjust. Silivren was muttering soothingly to them, her white gaze carefully on Elrond. A slow breathe left Elrond's body and Gailuin continued to lift him up until the half-Elf was able to move his feet under himself with the unicorn's support.   
  
Gailuin stood calmly as Elrond leaned most of his weight against his neck. Elrond buried his face into the unicorn's mane as his body complained, loudly. Dizziness attacked and his stomach twisted. Elrond groaned and felt Silivren lay her hand on top of his head. Warmth traveled down from the touch, his blood slowing to normal and stressed muscles easing. His chest and stomach unknotted and his breathing became calmer as the pain left. He lifted his face away from Gailuin and tried to take a little more of his weight onto his feet. His body now seemed able to accept that and Elrond unwound his arms, but kept his palms against Gailuin's shoulder for balance.   
  
"Better?" asked Silivren.   
  
"Yes. The lightheadedness is not as bad now," Elrond answered. He slowly dropped his hands from Gailuin and stepped back. He was weak and a little wobbly, but remained on his feet.   
  
"Still feel like a bath?" asked Silivren.   
  
Elrond nodded carefully. "Yes."   
  
"Gailuin, stay close," ordered Silivren. "If you feel faint or anything then grab onto Gailuin," she said to Elrond.   
  
"I understand," said Elrond. Silivren turned away from him and Elrond reached for the ties of his leggings. He slipped them off, laying one hand on Gailuin's shoulder for support. The tunic was an easier ordeal and then Elrond moved toward the pool. Gailuin walked with him, lowering his head as Elrond sat on the edge of the pool and slipped carefully in. The water came up to his waist and was a pleasant temperature. The sunlight reflected off the water's surface and Elrond felt a soft current in the pool; a drain must be somewhere in the bottom.   
  
"There should be a ledge for you to sit on," announced Silivren. Elrond felt around the edge of the water line and found the ledge, sitting on it so that the water now came up to his chest. He splashed some water up into his face and sighed. "Are you in?" asked the white lady, still facing away.   
  
"Yes," Elrond answered. Silivren turned back and picked up the basket. "It is quite pleasant," said the half-Elf as she settled behind him.   
  
"Indeed," replied Silivren. A cloth and a soap cake appeared over his shoulder and Elrond took them. "I will work upon your hair while you wash." Elrond nodded and dipped the cloth and soap into the water, creating a white lather. Behind him, Silivren took a green stock out of the basket and snapped it in half. A pale cream came out of the break and Silivren applied that to Elrond's dirty and slightly matted hair. A light scent filled the air as Silivren worked the cream into the dark strands, sometimes taking a bowl of water to wash some out and then reapplying some more cream. Finally, she picked up the wide toothed comb from the basket and began to run it through his hair, careful not to pull harshly as she worked on the tangles.   
  
Elrond ran the soapy cloth across his body, surprised to find that the areas of his wounds were not overly sensitive. His skin glowed now that it was clean, the dust and dirt washing off in the water. He splashed some water over his shoulders, getting rid of the last of the soap. He giggled quietly as Silivren muttered something he didn't understand at a particularly difficult knot in his hair. The white lady scooped some water onto the tangle and put some more cream on. Finally, Silivren was able to run the comb through his hair without it catching. She switched it for a finer toothed comb and Elrond relaxed as she ran it through his hair.   
  
After some time, she pushed on his shoulders lightly and urged him into the water. "Let yourself float," she told him. Elrond allowed his body to go limp and float on the surface of the water. Silivren supported his shoulders and washed out the last of the cream from his hair, leaving it silky and shinning. She helped him to sit again on the ledge and backed away from the pool. "Your towel and clothing are within your reach," Silivren said as she turned away. "Gailuin will help if you have any trouble getting out of the pool."   
  
The unicorn stayed close as Elrond climbed from the pool but he was able to do it without assistance. He dried himself with the towel and began to dress. He leaned against Gailuin to put on his soft boots and smiled as the unicorn nuzzled his cheek again. "You may turn," Elrond said as he slipped on his robe and fastened it with the buckle.   
  
Silivren turned to look at him, a brush and the fine toothed comb in hand. "Sit and I will style your hair," she said. Elrond, a little tired from his activity, lowered himself to the ground and Silivren sat behind them again. She ran the comb through his hair quickly, smoothing out any tangles from the toweling, and then brushed it until it was dry and shone in the sunlight. She was parting the top layer of his hair for a braid when Gailuin bumped her shoulder and dropped a flower into her lap. She picked up the small white flower and braided it into Elrond's hair, continuing the process with all of the flowers Gailuin brought her. Finally, Silivren placed the mithril circlet on top of his head and stood.   
  
Elrond opened his eyes and sighed, he had enjoyed the attentions to his hair. Silivren grabbed his hand and helped the half-Elf to stand again. "We need to get you back to your family," she said, glancing at the pool. "They are losing hope for your safe return."   
  
Elrond bit his lip. "How do I…?"   
  
"Gailuin will take you," answered Silivren. The unicorn came closer and then lowered himself to his forelegs, allowing Elrond to climb on easily. The white woman helped the half-Elf to sit upon Gailuin's back, steadying him as the unicorn stood. Elrond wrapped his hands around Gailuin's mane, feeling his stomach lurch at the movement. Silivren went to the tree cradle where Elrond had rested and snatched up the book that the tree hollow had given him. She returned to the unicorn and handed him the book.   
  
Elrond took it, looking uncertain. "Are you sure?" he asked again.   
  
Silivren nodded as she glanced again at the pool. "Yes, I am sure," she said. She cupped his cheek and gave him a small smile, much to Elrond's surprise. "Namárie," the white lady muttered. She pushed against Gailuin's shoulder and the unicorn started toward the meadow edge.   
  
"Namárie," Elrond said over his shoulder, clutching Gailuin's mane and the book. He looked away from the white lady standing by the blue pool as they neared the tree line. He thought that as soon as he past through the trees that he would wake to find this all a dream. Some odd dream given to him from the moon itself.   
  
Gailuin moved through a gap in the birch trees and Elrond gasped in a moment of panic as everything went dark. A cool brush of wind twisted around him in the void and then light exploded. Elrond threw up one hand to shield his eyes as the strong sunlight hit him again. Gailuin still moved under him at a walk, seemingly undisturbed by what just happened. The half-Elf slowly lowered his hand and found himself looking at a sunlit forest. The blue sky above them was broken by the green canopy and the ground was carpeted by lush grass with colorful wildflowers, the likes of that in the meadow. Elrond twisted his head to search for the birch trees that circled the meadow but found none. Confused, he looked around in every direction but could not find the white trees that marked where they had come from. It was as if the meadow had disappeared, as if it never were.   
  
  
  
The beauty of the sunlit forest was lost on one blond Elf. Glorfindel rode with his head hung, his golden hair falling around his face. He raised his hand and pressed it to his stinging eyes. Under him, Asfaloth picked his way through the forest. Somewhere off in the distance rode other riders, some of dark hair and others of light hair. Glorfindel paid little attention as he rode alone, unhearing of the whistles and chirps that the guards used to communicate among themselves. He had separated himself from the group a while ago, letting Asfaloth choose the way.   
  
Glorfindel rested his elbows on his thighs and let his head fall into his hands. It was the morning of the third day and they still had no sign of where Elrond was or even if the half-Elf was still alive. Tempers were short, even the twins had snapped at each other earlier. The Imladris Guard were tense faced and grim looking, the Lothlórien Elves fared no better. Galadriel's mirror remained dark and still when questioned about Elrond, placing a piece of foreboding in each Elf's heart. They were faced with the very real prospect that they would not find Elrond, or not find him alive it seemed. The more time that past the more the group lost heart.   
  
Glorfindel almost didn't feel it when Asfaloth stopped; it took the horse's loud snort to draw his attention. "What?" he muttered sourly as he lifted his head. Asfaloth snorted again and tossed his head, unmoving from his spot. Glorfindel raised his head to look around, expecting one of the other guards, and his breathe caught in his throat.   
  
In a shaft of sunlight before them was a being of white that bore upon its back a familiar figure. A unicorn, coat white and a long spiral horn standing from its forehead, walked serenely through the forest. Upon its back was a slim Elf in burgundy robes, a shinning silver circlet upon his head and tiny white flowers in his dark hair. "Elrond?" muttered Glorfindel, thinking himself to be in a dream. The Elf's head was turned to look over his shoulder, silver grey eyes searching for something behind him, and his hands were wrapped around the unicorn's mane. The Elf faced forward then and Glorfindel was able to see his face clearly. "Elrond!" he cried, leaping from Asfaloth and running toward him.   
  
Elrond gasped as he heard his name called and looked up to find Glorfindel running toward them. Gailuin tensed as the blond Elf came near, uncertain of the other being. "No, Gailuin," said Elrond. "He's a friend." The unicorn relaxed, allowing the blond Elf near. Glorfindel skidded on the leaf litter as he stopped next to Elrond and reached up to grasp his hands. "Glorfindel!" greeted Elrond brightly.   
  
Glorfindel looked up at him with swimming eyes, his breath coming fast in his chest. Gailuin started to lower himself to the ground and the blond Elf pulled Elrond into an embrace, wrapping his arms around the half-Elf. Glorfindel stroked Elrond's hair as he started to mutter. "I was so worried about you. I love you so much." Elrond felt some wet tears from the blond fall on his cheek. "Love you. Love you. Love you." Glorfindel turned his head and began to kiss Elrond, moving up his cheek, across his eyelids, and down his other cheek to his lips.   
  
Elrond made a small noise in his throat as his body protested the quick movement and handling. Glorfindel pulled back and cupped his cheek, emotion swirling in his frantic eyes. "Where are you hurt? We need to get you back to Lothlórien," he said.   
  
"No, Glorfindel," said Elrond. "My wounds have been treated and are no more. I'm just a little dizzy and weak." Glorfindel's eyes roamed over Elrond's face before pulling him into his arms again. Gailuin stood patiently as the two Elves greeted each other. The unicorn raised his head as horse hooves sounded on the forest floor and flicked his ears as more riders came near.   
  
"Ada!" cried two voices and Elrond and Glorfindel broke apart.   
  
Elrond's face lit up as two identical Elves rushed toward him and held out his arms. "Elladan! Elrohir!" The twins grabbed a hold of him at the same time and under the weight all three fell to the forest floor. The family laughed as they hugged.   
  
"Ada! We're so glad to see you!" cried Elladan.   
  
Elrond stroked their hair as he smiled. "I am glad to see you as well, my sons."   
  
"Where have you been?" asked Elrohir.   
  
Elrond's eyes clouded and he frowned a little. "I…don't know. I suppose I was…in a meadow," he replied.   
  
"Ai Elbereth!" Everyone looked up to find Haldir wide eyed, staring at something just behind them.   
  
The twins turned and froze. "Whoa…" muttered Elrohir.   
  
"A unicorn," said Elladan softly.   
  
Gailuin lowered his nose and Elrond laid his hand upon the unicorn's head, stroking under his eyes. "This is Gailuin," the half-Elf said. "He brought me here, out of the meadow." Gailuin raised his head and sniffed across the twins and then up to Glorfindel. The unicorn snorted delicately at them and then lowered his nose to press against Elrond's cheek. Elrond rubbed against the velvet coat and nodded. "I understand, Gailuin," he muttered softly. "Namárie." Gailuin lifted his head and turned away, quickly making his way into the forest and disappearing.   
  
"Ada, you had a unicorn with you," whispered Elladan. Elrond stroked across the elder twin's forehead and smiled. A yawn broke through whatever he was going to say and the twin's amazed looks turned into concerned ones.   
  
Glorfindel reached down and lifted the dark haired half-Elf. "I suggest that we make our way back to Lothlórien," he said, turning toward Asfaloth with his precious burden. "You need rest and care." Glorfindel kissed the top of Elrond's head and smelt the small flowers in his hair. "Mmmm, those smell lovely. I don't think I've ever seen a flower like that before," he said. Elrond smiled against his shoulder and sighed as Glorfindel seated him on Asfaloth and mounted behind him. The blond Elf wrapped one arm around Elrond's waist and pulled him back to rest against his chest. "Rest," Glorfindel ordered. "Sleep if you can." Elrond leaned against him and nodded his compliance. Another kiss landed on his head as Asfaloth began the journey back to Lothlórien and Elrond was lulled to sleep.   
  
_ Namárie = Farewell  
  
Firefall: It seems that I have attracted a faithful reader. I'm so happy that you review each chapter and all my other stories too. It makes me feel so good inside. The white woman is playing a pivotal role here. We can't have Elrond dying can we? It would mess everything up. As for the unicorn, that actually has nothing to do with LotR. My Grandmother used to tell me a story as a child that involved the 'bringer of dreams' riding a white unicorn. So, that's where that really came from. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm not done!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Because he married their daughter, Elrond gets to call Galadriel mother. Just seems fitting.   
  
This also has who I believe the white lady to be.   
  
Hugs  
Reona_   
  
  
  
Joyful bird song reached his ears along with a distant voice singing. Elrond's hearing sharpened and the song revealed itself to be the ode to Elbereth. He felt pleasantly heavy with sleep, his body resting against something soft and he knew that he was safe. A cool hand rested on his forehead and the half-Elf sighed. "Silivren?" he muttered.   
  
"No," a voice answered. "I know not this Silivren you speak of."   
  
Elrond blinked open his grey eyes and tried to focus on the person above him. Blond hair surrounding a pale and kind face in the sunlight revealed itself and Elrond smiled. "Naneth," he greeted.   
  
"Mae govannen, ion nín," said Galadriel, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Elrond looked around and found himself to be within the talan he usually stayed in while visiting Lothlórien, although he could not remember having entered the Golden Wood. Memory returned then and he remembered the past events. He must have fallen asleep during the ride back. Galadriel watched the thoughts fly around her son-in-law's mind and smiled when they settled. "You gave us quite a scare," she said. "We could not find you and were beginning to despair."   
  
Elrond pushed himself up, finding no difficulty in the movement, and grasped his mother-in-law's hands. "But I was completely safe and well taken care of," he reassured her.   
  
Galadriel's eyes dropped to his chest, seemingly looking through the sleep robe that Elrond wore. "Indeed. I barely saw your wounds, which are completely healed and this only the morning of the fourth day of your disappearance." Her blue eyes bored into Elrond's grey orbs. "How can that be?"   
  
"Silivren healed me," replied Elrond. "I have never seen anything like her. She appeared an Elf but was not so. She was able to heal my wounds quickly with only her touch."   
  
"Who is this Silivren?" asked Galadriel.   
  
Elrond sighed and shook his head. "I do not know. That was the only name that she would give me and I was unable to get any more information from her. She merely cared for me and then sent me home."   
  
"Ada!" Quickly Galadriel moved from the bed before the twins could run her over in their haste to get to their father. The two young Elves went to either side of the bed and quickly climbed on, sandwiching their parent between them.   
  
"We're so glad you are awake, Ada!" exclaimed Elrohir on Elrond's left. The younger twin hugged him while his brother gathered up their father's hands.   
  
Elladan clutched at Elrond's hands, cupping both in his. "You slept all day yesterday after we found you."   
  
Elrond laughed and kissed the top of Elrohir's head since his hands were being held. "I feel much better now," he said. "I was just tired."   
  
"That is good to hear." The three dark haired Elves on the bed looked up to find Glorfindel smiling gently at them. Galadriel was making a discreet exit out of the talan. She found her husband upon the balcony and, after sharing small smiles, they linked arms and walked away. Elladan stood and went around the bed to sit next to his brother. Glorfindel smiled thankfully at the elder twin and took his place on the bed, taking up Elrond's hands like the younger Elf had. "I am glad that you are well," the blond said. He lifted the hands in his grasp and kissed Elrond's fingers, making the half-Elf blush.   
  
"I am well now," replied Elrond, smiling.   
  
The twins smiled at each other and slid from the bed. Elrond looked at them in confusion as each hugged him. "Now that you are awake and better, Ada, we thought…" began Elrohir.   
  
"That we would see what are friends are up to," finished Elladan.   
  
"We will see…"   
  
"You at dinner?"   
  
Elrond smiled and nodded, used to his sons often speaking in turn like that. The pleasures of twins. "I will be there," he answered. The twins smiled again and raced from the talan. "Don't break anything or anyone!" their father yelled after them. Elvish laugher floated back to him and Elrond shook his head. "Aiya." He squeaked in surprise as lips descended on his own and Glorfindel kissed him softly.   
  
The blond pulled back and smiled at Elrond. "I have missed doing that," he said quietly. "I don't think I would like to stop anytime soon."   
  
Elrond smiled at Glorfindel and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close again. "By all means, continue," he whispered.   
  
Glorfindel dipped his head again and pressed his lips against Elrond's mouth. His own arms rose to wrap around the half-Elf's waist and pulled him near. "Im meleth lle," muttered Glorfindel against Elrond's lips.   
  
Elrond sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against Glorfindel happily. "Im meleth lle, Glorfindel."   
  
  
  
The white woman sat by the blue pool but was no longer inside the meadow. A wide field surrounded the pool and woman, stretching on as far as the eye could see. A single tall oak tree stood by the pool, shading the area. The surface of the pool wavered, images shimmering in the blue water. Elrond's smiling face filled the pool, followed by the twins and Glorfindel surrounding him on a soft bed. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel walked from the talan in which they stayed, small smiles on their faces. A soft smile crossed the white woman's lips as well, her hair glowing in the sun. Not far away was the unicorn Gailuin, lounging in the soft grass.   
  
Behind the white woman stood two others. One had long twilight dark hair and wore a deep blue dress and the other had golden hair twisted atop her head and wore a gown of palest green. They were both smiling indulgingly at the white woman. The pool went blank and the woman sighed before standing and facing the two behind her. She bowed to them gracefully before speaking. "My ladies, I greet you most humbly."   
  
The twilight haired woman glanced at the blank pool again. "You care deeply for your line, don't you?" she asked.   
  
The white woman nodded, keeping her eyes low. "Yes, Lady Estë, I do. I am prepared to accept any punishment deemed by you Lords and Ladies for my actions," she answered. Gailuin's head lifted, alarmed by his lady's words.   
  
The gold haired woman shook her head, flowers growing about her small feet. "Nay, Melian, although Lord Manwë is most displeased that you left without his permission, he seeks no punishment for you."   
  
Melian, once wife to the Elf Elwë, known as King Elu Thingol, and foremother to Elrond, visibly started. She raised her white eyes to the two Valië before her, whom she served. "No punishment, Lady Vána?" she asked. "I do not understand."   
  
Vána smiled. "You are not the only ones who hold your distant offspring dear," said the Valië of spring.   
  
Estë, the Valië of healing, nodded. "We all hold Elrond Peredhil dear and watch him with much grace in our hearts."   
  
Melian sighed, closing her eyes in relief. "My own heart soars to hear you speak as thus, for the well being of Elrond is forever in my mind," said the Maia.   
  
Both Valië nodded in understanding. "We will leave you now, Melian," said Estë, turning away. "Night approaches on Arda and I must return to my husband."   
  
Vána raised a hand and cupped Melian's cheek. "Take heart in your offspring's grace and good, Melian, for it will keep him well in the dark hours that are sure to come," she said.   
  
Melian kissed the palm of the Valië and bowed. "Be well, my ladies."   
  
"Be well, Melian," said the Valier as they left.   
  
Gailuin stood and approached Melian, pushing his nose under her hand to be petted. The Maia smiled and kissed the unicorn. "Thank you for your help with Elrond, Gailuin." The unicorn whickered and sat down with the white lady as she settled on the grass again to watch the images in the pool.   
  
  
  
_Naneth = Mother  
Mae govannen = Well met, a greeting  
Ion nín = my son  
Im meleth lle = I love you   
  
Ivy & Dakki & HobbitsRFun: Here you go! The last chapter and whom I think the white lady is.   
  
Chocolate to whitewolf, who figured out who the white lady was at chapter 2.   
  
And elsgal, to whom I must say that I am sorry that slash squints you but I will not change. If you cannot ignore it, then I suggest you avoid my stories._


End file.
